We will test the feasibility of using EBV transformed cells lines as sources for human monoclonal antibodies. We will attempt to produce human monoclonal antibodies to tetanus toxoid, varicellazoster virus, and cell surface antigens of human melanoma. General procedures will be established for isolating antibody-producing cell lines. Attempts will be made to preselect populations for antigen-binding B\cells as targets for EBV. This will be done either by separation of B cells that bind to antigen-coated surfaces or by inducing oligoclonal expansion of B\cells by mitogenic or antigenic stimulation in vitro. Our ultimate aim is to develop an in vitro source of human monoclonal antibodies that might be useful in antiviral immunoprophylaxis or in the diagnosis and treatment of several human malignancies.